Edge of Disaster, Part 1
}} "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on January 8, 2016. Overview Plot Astrid is frustrated with the Twins' moronic methods in defending the Edge and confronts Hiccup about it. But he doesn't share her anger, which frustrates her more. When he gets Terror Mail from Trader Johann calling for help as his ship is under attack, Hiccup leaves to help, taking Fishlegs and Snotlout with him, leaving Astrid to face staying alone at the base with the twins to supervise the construction of a watchtower. When she sees she's the only one doing anything constructive, Astrid's overcome with frustration at the Twins' way of doing things and ends up having a fight with them in which they express frustration with her lack of respect. Meanwhile, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout find Johann's ship is under attack by rogue dragons, not hunters like they thought. While trying to turn the dragons' attention elsewhere so they'll leave the ship alone, Fishlegs is grabbed off of Meatlug's back by one of the dragons and carried off to their island. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Johann follow, hoping to save Fishlegs before he's hurt. But after saving a rogue Gronckle from choking, Fishlegs becomes a friend to the wild dragons, and soon notices the scars they have on their heads and bodies, indicating that they've had encounters with hunters and their weapons. He assures his human friends that he's okay while Hiccup tries to figure out how to get him out of there with only Snotlout, Johann, and their dragons' help. Back at the Edge, Ruff is venting to herself after being yelled at by Astrid and is suddenly captured by hunters. Chicken alerts Tuff that Ruff is in trouble, and he runs back to the base to ask Astrid for her help in saving his sister. Astrid has to get over her anger at the twins to do so and find a way to defend the entire Edge with just one flyable dragon and Tuffnut. But she's still having a hard time allowing Tuff to use his talent at pranking to ward off the Hunters. The two must find a way to work together to save both Ruff and their home. Trivia *This is the first time in a two-part episode that the captures do not happen at the end of the episode. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were captured in the middle. *So far, this is the only two-part episode with Heather in it in which she is not captured. *Toothless' and Hookfang's Gronckle Iron armor is painted with the same colors as their racing colors. *It is revealed that Dagur teamed up with the Dragon Hunters to get the Dragon Eye. He plans to betray Ryker later. Art Brown's thoughts on Edge of Disaster Parts 1 and 2 Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *Michael Goldstrom as Johann Enemies *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *JB Blanc as Ryker Grimborn *Paul Rugg as Savage Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Smidvarg *Scardian *Firescrapes Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Night Terror *Terrible Terror *Changewing (mentioned) *Speed Stinger (mentioned) Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Dragon's Edge **Dragon's Edge Stables **Hiccup's Hut **Astrid's Hut *Forest Island Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Dragon Armor *Scareships *Dragon Eye *Astrid's Old Axe *Astrid's Kransen *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships *Trader Johann's Ship Events *Dragon Hunter War Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Media